DBX: Beerus vs Alucard
by SanGoku308
Summary: Alucard is sent on a mission to destroy Beerus the destroyer.


DBX: Beerus the destroyer vs Alucard

Beerus and his attendant, Whis, are sitting out on the Briefs patio eating a large bowl of ice cream and drinking their own can sodas. Whis tries to drink the last bit of his soda, only to discover that it's empty. "Oh Bulma!" Bulma sticks her head out of the patio door. "Yes Whis, what it is it?" Whis turns to on his patio chair to the door. "I would like another can of a soda please!" This catches Beerus's attention automatically shouts (rather childishly) "I want another one too." Whis gets annoyed and says "My lord, you haven't even finished your soda yet, I think you can wait." Beerus snaps "My can's almost empty!" "Wrong my lord, you have a quarter left in your can." Whis says very sternly. Beerus wines "That's not enough to quench my thirst. I want another one now!" Out of annoyance Whis rubs the bridge of his nose and says out of defeat "Fine my lord, you may another." He shouts to Bulma, who is standing on the other side of the open patio door waiting for her orders. "Bulman, get another can for Lord Beerus as well." "Right away!" She says.

Twenty Four hours earlier, in London, England, at the main office of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Hellsing sits at her desk; looking at some files that Walter gave her not five minutes ago. After a few minutes of reading the files she comes across a picture of Beerus. Still looking at the picture, she picks up the phone next to her and dials for the bottom floor of the building. She only had to wait a few seconds for someone to pick on the other end. "You have a mission in Japan." she says.

Now, just after Whis had ordered another soda for Beerus, a gun is fired and Beerus' big bowl of ice cream, along with table, is destroyed. There stands the King of Vampires, Alucard, with his gun Hellsing Arms .454 Casull, also known as Joshua, in one hand and the Jackal in the other; waiting for its turn in the ring. Beerus, seeing that his lovely ice cream has been destroyed, stands up from his lawn chair. He raises his hand towards Alucard and summons a large ball of energy. Alucard raises an eyebrow, "That's new." Beerus fires the ball, coming at Alucard faster than he's ever seen. Alucard dodges just in time to see it destroy the building that was behind him. With a smile he says, "Oh, this is going to be fun." He turns back to Beerus and raises both guns at him only to find that he's gone. A few second after realizing this, Beerus appears right in front of him. Beerus raises in front Alucard's face and fire a full beam of energy, destroying Alucard's head. Satisfied with his work, Beerus lower his hand and turns back to the Brief's house. However, as he walks back to his seat, Whis shout out to him "Uh, my lord." And points to what's happening behind of Beerus. Beerus turns around to see a swarm of black bats flying towards Alucard. The Bats started creating his head, and Alucard starts laughing. Alucard get up from the ground, and give Beerus a big smile. He then raise both of his guns at Beerus and fires.

The bullets hits Beerus in the chest and sends him backwards. Beerus his grinds his feet against the cement, stopping him from crashing into the Brief's building. He grits his teeth out of frustration and then runs at Alucard. Before Alucard fires his guns at Beerus but Beerus dodges them repeatedly until a missile hits him in the back.

Far away, on the top of the tallest building in town, sit Sera's Victoria getting ready to fire another missile from her antitank rifle, the Harkonnen. That is until Whis appears behind her. "I think that quite from you." He says politely. "Who are you?" "Why don't I tell over a drink?" Whis creates a bubble over the both of them and teleports them away.

Beerus, getting really mad, shakes off the missile to the back and runs up to Alucard even faster. He then grabs Alucard by the shoulders and tosses him down the street. Alucard gets up and he is excited, this fight has only been for a few minutes but already has been having so much fun. He decides now is good time to raise the steaks. "Releasing control art restriction systems three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing Cromwell Invocation. Ability restriction lifted for limited use until the enemy has rendered silent." Beerus starts another build up of energy in his hands but before the ball of energy could get big enough; he sees a giant black beast with a million eyes coming at him. "What is that?" Beerus shouts. Beerus dodges the creature but he wasn't fast enough and the beast rips his arm off. The beast devours his arm completely while beerus crashes into the ground. "Ahh!" Beerus shouts as he grasps the stump that used to be his arm. He looks up to see that the beast is coming at him again. While still holding onto the same ball of energy, Beerus desperately kicks the creature splitting down the middle. The darkness of the creature travels around and past him, turning into two new beasts of darkness. Beerus smiles, he knows what he has to do, the beast attack Beerus but all he does is launch the ball of energy at them. It travels slowly and just as the beasts meet the ball Beerus snaps his fingers; and the ball explodes, vaporising both of them. He turns around to see Alucard standing there in all black and a big eye on his chest. Alucard fires bullet from the Jackal and the Joshua but Beerus quickly dodges them, ending up s foot away from Alucard. In return, Beerus summons a small ball of energy on the tip of his finger and fires it into the center of the eye. Alcuard looks down at his chest realizes what's about to happen. He then smiles and starts to laugh, "It was supposed to be a man." Beerus snaps his fingers and Alucard explodes, his body vaporised.

Satisfied that the pest is gone, Beerus turns around and walks back to the Briefs' patio. When he arrives back at patio he finds Whis and Seras Victoria sitting at a new table both drinking sodas. "Who's this?" Beerus asks in an annoyed tone. "This is Seras Victoria my Lord." Beerus glared at Seras "That better not be my soda, she drinking."Whis calmly says "No, that Seras' soda. Bulma will have yours out in second."

"Huh, fine. I'm too tired to argue." Beerus sits down in his chair. "Bulma Bring me more ice cream!" Bulma comes out on the patio with another, bigger, bowl of ice cream. Before she sets it down on the new table, Whis says "What do you say?" Beerus rolled his eyes. "Thank you Bulma." Once Bulma sets the bowl down on table Beerus takes the spoon out of the ice cream and digs in.


End file.
